To End The Pain, To Save The Soul 2
by Jaspers Friend is a PIGGY
Summary: After Bella was dragged off by the Volturi, Edward married tanya. When aro wants to use bella as a weapon in war, what's going to happen! Suckish summary! READ AND REVIEW!
1. When the stars go blue

OMG! I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT TO KILL ME…AGAIN! I HAVE A GREAT EXCUSE! I WAS SICK WITH AN UNKNOWN VIRUS!!!! IT WAS AWFUL! I HAD A HIGH TEMPERATURE. THEN MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN! THEN I RANDOMLY GOT SICK AGAIN! THEN THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL AND LEMME TELL YOU! IT WAS DEPRESSING! So yeah… I would really love it if you guys would help me with the tile of this sequel! I really can't think of one!

Disclaimer:

Me: Heyy steffy! (stephenie)

Steffy: Hi!

Me: listen, I'm dying and I was wondering… caniowntwilight??

Steffy: HELLZ NO!

So you see, I tried…! Sadly, I do not own twilight! At all! –Sobs-

Chapter 1: When The Stars Go Blue

Where am I?

Who am I with?

What happened to me?

Why does it smell like dust, and ancients?

"Dude! This chick is hot!" I heard a burly voice boom.

"No shit, man! I call dibs!" another voice came. Who are they? And who the hell is this so-called chick?

"Nah! I laid eyes on her first! She's mine! Plus, I'm the one carrying her!" The burly voice said confidently. So this is the man carrying me! Well, he's doing an awful job at it!

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. The cloak figures, vulnerability, weakness, and Tanya. Then one last thing, Edward…

His topaz eyes melting into mine, his crooked smile dazzling me, his sweet scent making my mouth water. That familiar pain stabbed my heart again, and again.

My body felt numb and weak! My arms hurt and my legs felt like they were being yanked down to the ground. I wanted to kick these dudes asses and then run back to Denali. I hate being manhandled!

"Yo Demetri! Did you see that? This little babe just moved! Do you think it's a sign?" The burly voice asked.

"A sign of what?"

"A sign of her liking me!" The man yelled jubilantly.

"Dude, she never had a chance to see you're face!" The Demetri, I assume, voice joked.

There was some shifting under me then a loud _whack! _

"It's true…" Demetri said.

I mentally rolled my eyes; these guys can be so much like Emmett, a four year old!

Suddenly, we came to a halt. I was gently set on my feet and I felt a whole lot stronger. I finally could see also! I looked around and felt really old. You can easily see that the place was centuries old. It was dark except for a area in the center where light beamed down upon gorgeous vampire woman in sundresses. My human senses told me it was cold in here, but as me being in vampire form, it felt regular.

In front of me were three thrones like chairs. Three cloaked figures walked up to the seats and sat down fluidly. They're cloaks were slipped off by three vampires and were probably taken to a special room.

"Hello, Dear Isabella!" The vampire in the middle spoke, cheerfully.

I looked at them and glared, I snarled and a chorus of other snarls erupted. My snarl settled to a hiss.

"Ah, a strong one I see! Tsk, I forgot to tell you! Welcome to Volterra! And Welcome to Volturi Castle!" He announced.

My mouth dropped open. Ah, shit!

Tanya POV

Ah, the wedding went as planned. No interruptions, the perfect kiss, the perfect dress, and definitely the perfect man!

Edward and I were dancing on the dance floor to a song that fit him and me.

Dancin' where the stars go blue

Dancin' where the evening fell

Dancin' in my wooden shoes

In a wedding gown

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we swayed to the song.

Dancin' out on 7th street

Dancin' through the underground

Dancin' little marionette

Are you happy now?

I'm far from happy, I'm high! I sighed and inhaled Edward's luscious scent.

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

Laughing with your pretty mouth

Laughing with your broken eyes

Laughing with your lover's tongue

In a lullaby

He sure does have a pretty mouth, especially when we lock lips!

_[x2]_

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

When the stars go blue

The stars go blue, stars go blue

Follow you

Follow you

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely?

Where do you go when the stars go blue?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Again! Help me with the title! Its really suckish! Also! Check out my other stories! Love ya lots!

P.S. The song is "When the stars go blue" by Tyler Hilton

~Natasha


	2. War? oh, hellz no!

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in awhile! hope you enjoy this chapter! Took me a lot of thinking for it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Lalala de da! Walking down the street... do da do da da!**

**Random Chick: OMG! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!**

**Me: HOLY SHIZ! *runs through masses of fans girls screaming!* Edward! I'll save you from these horrible, weird, panty thrwoing ladies!**

**Edward: Thank you!**

***Edward and I hide in my super secret place***

**Edward: Thank you so much! What will I ever do to repay you?!**

**ME thinking: should he kiss me.... nawwww...... well maybe....**

**Edward reading my mind: Um... noooo....**

**Me thinking again: hmmmmm..... ahah!!!!**

**Me: CAN I OWN TWILIGHT?!**

**Edward: HELLZ NO, BITCH!**

**So you see.... I tried!**

* * *

**Bella POV **

I was in total utter shock. Volterra?! Volturi?! The ratty, skanky, bitch tricked me?! Ugh! Why didn't I see this coming?! Why didn't Alice see it?! These questions drowned me and I started to get very dizzy.

"Isabella are you all right?" Aro asked me again.

I got back to reality, "Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" I said sarcastically.

Aro chuckled. I took a good look at the three weirdos. On the right end was a man with white hair, looking awfully bored. He continued on staring blankly at a wall. This man's skin was also very papery. Like onion peels. Even though he was a vampire, he looked like he _was _getting older. Yes, he was strangely beautiful but he seriously looked over 2000 years old!

The next on on the left at the end was a very young looking man. He looked around the age of 19 **(AN: The dude who plays Caius actually looks like he's twenty or so.) **. His hair was a strange blondish brown and he had quite a devious smile playing on his lips. This man too had papery skin.

I looked at Aro and he looked like Emmett on a Christmas day, except less burly. All and all, these nut jobs scared the living, or whats left of it, hell out of me!

"Wha- what do you want with me?" I whispered.

Everyone chuckled, "Well, we heard that you have quite the talent. Or should I say, talent_s_!" Aro said appreciatively. I snorted.

"And what makes you think I'm going to show you my talents?" I asked snobbishly.

"Well, either you follow what _I _say and your precious Edward and his family _and _Victoria won't be tortured and or killed." Aro said tentatively.

A snarl ripped through me, "You touch any of them and I will kill you with my own bare hands!" I said through my clenched teeth. Just about every other vampire hissed.

Caius stood up and slowly applauded, "She's quite the feisty on, now is she?" He chuckled. The way he said that sent chills down my back and I shuddered.

"So what are you going to do to me? Train me like your own personal dog?" I asked icily.

"Well, with you out and about, we can't have such a powerful vampire run on the lose! Who knows! You could go bazirk! Plus, I think you would become a very good weapon for the next war!" Aro spoke fondly. What? War?! What war?!

"What war?!" I asked frantically.

"Well, my brothers and I have decided to have another war between werewolves again. They have been multiplying everywhere! Even in your home town of Forks! Sheesh! I heard one even clawed at his own bitch!" Caius spoke. Forks?! Forks?! You gotta be freaking kidding me! Jacob?! Oh, no,no,no,no,no!

I gulped, probably the leat good idea... Aro was eyng me now, "What? You know some or something?" He asked wearily.

"Um, I, uh, nope!" I said quickly.

"Hmm... We'll just have to see..." Aro walked up to a man holding Victoria down. "Victoria! Don't show him!" I screamed frantically. I was suddenly slapped by something hard. I looked up to notice it was a small girl. I glared at her.

Aro put his hand on Victoria's forehead. He closed his eyes for the slightest minute. He opened them and slowly took his hand off of Victoria. Aro barked a laugh. He was laughing and clutching his sides on the ground. This man seriously needs to be put in some wacky shop...

Aro composed himself after 5 minutes og hysterical laughter.

"So! You know quite a few of them! You even have, or should I say had, a little crush on the leader!" Aro barked. I stared at him. You got to be freaking kidding me! It was only a crush! Nothing compared to what I have for Edward. NOTHING!

"I won't fight them! I swear to god I will kill you! Don't touch them!" I screamed at him.

Aro laughed hysterically again. This was not a funny situation. Then he stopped.

"Oh, yes you will." Aro spoke darkly.

**Alice POV**

OH MY FREAKING GOSH!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL WAS BELLA?!?!?! It was to late! The snaky bitch married my brother. Thinking about the honeymoon made me shudder and cringe. Why wouldn't Bella be here?! Why?! She told us she loved him! She wanted to distroy Tanya!

I looked at Emmett. He looked like he was going to break something. I looked towards Rose. She was giving a deathly glare to Tanya. I looked at Jasper and he was like a mad bull. I sighed feeling sorry for him. I looked at Esme and she looked like she was going to drop down and curl into a ball and dry sob. Then finally, I looked at Carlisle. He was smiling but it kind of looked fake. Wait... does Carlisle even know that Angela was Bella? I stood there thinking. NOPE! He doesn't... huh...

I walked over to Emmett and whispered, "Esme, Rose, Jazz, Dad, come here!"

They all looked at me and walked through the crowds of people dancing. Smiling every now and then.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, "Why wouldn't she come?" I asked. If I was human, tears would be rimming my eye lids.

Rosalie huffed, "I don't know! But, something is definitely not right. Something tells me that she didn't just leave willingly." Rose said with defeat.

"Well , of course she wouldn't!" Jasper said.

"I feel like I lost her...again!" Esme spoke through dry sobs. She hugged Carlisle. While on the other hand, Carlisle looked confused.

"Who is this girl you're talking about?" He finally asked.

"Bella!" Emmett said impatiently.

"What? What are you guys talking about?!" He asked with worry.

I sighed. "The girl who was here, Angela, was really Bella in disguise." I said with my arms crossed, glaring at the floor.

Carlisle gasped. "But- she- cold- Bella?" He asked in astonishment.

I nodded. "Wouldn't you be angry and cold when the love of your life left you!" I asked.

"Well yeah, but, she, wow!" Carlisle sputtered out.

I looked towards Edward with his arms around Tanya's waist. He looked at us confused. He walked up to us with Tanya trailing behind him.

"Keep your thoughts under control!" I whispered/yelled before he heard.

"Why are heads so close together?" He questioned.

"We,uh, were talking about how gorgeous your wedding was!" I spoke quickly.

"I know, huh?!" Tanya intervened.

"Yup!" Rose said popping the 'p'.

Then I had the feeling I was going to have a vision. "Um, you guys. I will be right back!" I said and bounced outside to the trees.

_~Vision~_

_Bella was standing in a eerie, cold, room. I suddenly see her being slapped. The vision changed to tanya getting a phone call, "Tanya, I would like to thank you! I love you! Thank you for bringing such a precious girft! _I _want to see you very soon..." A scary voice said suggestively said. It sounded like an Ancient._

_"Your very welcome, my love! I want to see you-" _

The vision ended right then and there. What? WHO THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?! He said 'my love'! It surely didn't sond like Edward. His voice wasn't suggestive whenever he talked to Tanya. Sometimes, it was filled with utter disgust.

Then Bella was being slapped?! By who?! Where?!

All I know is that this had something to do with Tanya. I gasped as it made such perfect sense. Tanya and Bella ran off this morning... but only Tanya returned. Tanya! She- OH MY GOSH!

I ran off into the wedding reception.

"I WANT EVERY SINGLE GUEST OUT! OUT NOW!!!" I screamed and pointed to the door. Every ones eye looked shocked. I gave them my murderous look and people know that when I have 'the look' that means it's time to go!

People started to run for the door. Everyone was squishing through it until finally, they were gone.

I looked at my family and Tanya (She is NOT considered family), they all had horror on their faces. They were all leaning against the wall.

I smiled fakely, "Edward, will you please take Tanya to look at the wedding gifts." I said as politely as I can. But failed when I sneered Tanya's name. Edward grabbed Tanya and led her to the kitchen where the gifts were placed.

I watched as the little 'happy couple' walked off. I turned my gaze on the rest of my family. They cringed in the wall with fear. I marched up to them and looked them all strait in the eye.

"Bella's somewhere in a cold old looking place. Tanya has something to do with it, too."

**A little cliffy at the end, but OH WELL! Review! or my evil chocolate chip cookies will eat you!**


	3. Inconceivable Bitch!

**Since I got so many lovely reviews, I shall update now because I love my fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Twilight. The very lovely SM does!**

* * *

** Bella POV**

_"Oh, yes you will." Aro spoke darkly._

_~N~N~N~N~N~N~N~_

I glared at him as he had a smile glued to his face. I looked around the room and noticed Victoria was pinned up against the wall.

"If you let Victoria go, I will fight in the war." I said simply.

Victoria's eyes went wide, "No! You can't do that Bella! Don't!" She roared. It made me flinch but I made sure no one noticed.

Victoria- _You can't do that! Use your defense powers or something!_

Bella- _I can't! It's like they have some type of shield going on here!_

Victoria- _I'm not leaving with out my daughter!_

Bella- _If you leave you can warn the wolves and tell the Cullen's._

Victoria- _Bu-_

Bella- _YOUR MY ONLY MOTHER! I don't want to lose you too... End of discussion! Got it?_

Victoria- _Yes..._

I looked at Aro dead in the eye. "Please, Aro!" I begged. My human part was threatening me with tears. I pushed them back and held my breath and grit my teeth.

Aro looked amused, "How do I know she won't go tell the wolves." He asked with a smile dancing on his lips.

I looked down, "The wolves hate her. They wouldn't believe her." I said with reasoning in my eyes.

Aro looked at me in consideration. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then... But you _have _to stay here till used and then after we win the war, well, we'll figure something out." He smiled. With a wave of his hand the guards took Victoria out of the castle.

Bella- _Goodbye, mother._

Victoria- _This is _not _goodbye! _

I sighed and looked at the ground. Tears rimmed my eyes now, but I swiped them away and sniffed. I heard a snort and looked up to only see Jane smiling. "Cry baby." She muttered. I glared daggers at her.

Bella-_ Watch yourself, child._

Jane looked at me wide eyed and walked over to another small looking child. And hugged him close.

I took a small gulp, "So, what now?" I asked limply.

"Hmm," Aro started, "Felix, escort her to the room to the right of mine." He spoke. There were gasps all around the room as vampires started to mutter things like, 'the right room,' and 'What is Jane going to think?' and 'She must be more special than I thought'.

A big man grabbed me by my elbow and towed me out. Felix had tall broad and thick shoulders. His hair was black and cropped short. He noticed me looking at him and smirked.

"What? You can't handle my irresistible good looks?" He asked.

I stopped and he stopped too. I slapped him across the face. I glared and he glared back. I crossed my arms and he mimicked. Then, I couldn't contain it anymore, I busted out laughing. He followed along. I couldn't help it, he looked so much like Emmett! Gosh! Sue me!

After we settled down, Felix lead me to my 'special' room, I guess. The walk was long, so I decided to start a conversation.

"So," I started, "What happened to you?" I asked simply. Felix gave me a side look and shifted his eyes on the path. "I was born on September 20th, 1702. **(AN: THATS MY B DAY! except i was born in 1996) **I lived in Prussia during the reign of King Frederick the I. When I was 4, my father was killed during a robbery. My mother died from Typhoid Fever when I was 22. I had 3 sisters, Alida, Alyssa, and Cecania. I was the eldest of the siblings. When I was bitten I was 23. Alida was 13, Alyssa was 9, and Cecania was 2. I wanted so desperately to go back to them but the man that bit me told me it was highly dangerous.

"I didn't know what to do or where to go. I came across another vampire and we both headed to the Volturi. This other vampire was Demetri. He has been my best friend ever since. The last time I heard about my sisters, I heard that they all died from Typhoid a 12 years after I left. The only reason I heard about it was because Aro sent me on a mission through Prussia." He spoke gravely.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up then. I didn't know..." I said guiltily.

"Oh, no! It's okay. You didn't know." Felix said quickly.

After about 5 minutes of silence and more walking, Felix decided to break it. "So, What's your story?" He asked.

"Well... I was born 1988..." and I told him my whole story from birth to now.

Felix mouth was hanging open. "Wow! She is a bitch!" Felix said boisterly. His voice echoed through the corridors. "Shhhhhhhh!!" I said while giggling. Felix felt like an old big brother!

**Victoria POV**

I walked solemnly as the two guards held me. We were outside right now and it was night time. We went through the forest and, roughly, the guards threw me down and walked away. I sat thee for probably hours thinking. Then I remembered the warning for the wolves. I needed to save Bella! My daughter!

I soon dashed into the mist of the foggy night in Volterra and headed to Forks, where everything started!

**9 hours later**

Finally, I had reached Forks. I sniffed the air and smelt the grosses thing imaginable. It smelled like death on a stick! Yup, it was the wolf boys. I dashed over to the cliffs and stopped at the boarder line, and I waited. Soon enough, I heard the soft foot prints of wolves. Then bursting out of the bushes came a huge russet wolf. He growled and about 5 others joined him. When he notice who I was, he turned around back into the bushes. About 2 minutes later, a human came walking out in only a pair of pants.

I assumed it was the wolf pack leader since all the wolves backed up behind him. The man crossed his arms and I knew this was Bella's friend, Jacob.

Jacob stared me down, "Well, you look like crap!" He laughed. The wolves had a freakishly weird grin on their ugly furry faces.

I glared, "Listen! I don't have time for this! I'm heading over to Denali to warn the Cullen's. And, I'm here to save your lives... and Bella's." I spoke quickly. Jacob dropped his smug grin and he suddenly turned serious.

".?!" he asked through his teeth.

"Shes been captured by the Vampire Government, the Volturi! Their planing on using her as a weapon during a war." I spoke grimly.

Jacob growled and a chorus's of other growls followed in suit. "What war?" He asked angrily.

"The war between the Volturi and you! That's why I came here on Bella's wishes!" I said impatiently.

Jacob suddenly stood still. He was shivering and growls were sung from the wolves. They crouched down and looked around them.

"Does Bella have to be used to kill us?" He asked.

"Yes. She doesn't want to, though. She actually threatened to kill the Volturi if they ever do so."

Jacob sighed, "What do we do?" He asked hopelessly and sat on a log and sat his head between his legs. The log was placed in the middle of the boundary line so I sat on my side of the line.

"Listen," I said, "I'm going to go ask the Cullen's if they will help. I'm sure they will. But, we need to gather up more werewolves. The Volturi plan on attacking _all." _I spoke gently. Jacob's eyes got wider.

"What are we going to do?" A female voice asked coming from the bushes. The female was beautiful for a mutt, excuse me, a werewolf. I didn't even know there were she-wolves. She looked timid and glared at the ground, her arms crossed.

"I don't know... I just don't know!" Jacob cried. Then broke down.

I sighed and patted his shoulders lightly. Trying to be motherly. Wow, a vampire being motherly to a wolf... never though about that...

I stood up, "I'm going to inform the Cullen's. Be right back!" I said dashing through the forest.

**46 minutes later**

I came to a sudden halt in front of the Denali/Cullen's house and walked in to only see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie's head together babbling on about something. I heard giggles in the kitchen. I looked around to only see white decorations strewn all over.

"Hello?" I said. The Cullen's heads snapped up and they all came rushing to me. They asked so many questions so fast, I couldn't even comprehend.

"Stop!" I yelled. They all became quiet. Tanya and Edward walked around the corner. Tanya's smiling mouth soon became a frown. I growled at her and lunged for her. She shrieked and I threw her against the wall, leaving a rather large dent.

I heard only on growl which came from Edward. He, I assumed, was going to attack. Alice stepped in, "No, Edward!" Alice barked.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. I heard Tanya hiss and I snarled and slapped her. Edward growled but Emmett and Jasper held him back. I snorted, like he cares a rats ass for Tanya.

"You inconceivable, bitch!"

* * *

**Teehee! A bit cliffy! Review! **


	4. Making FriendsTelling Stories

**Yay!!!!! I'm already plotting for the threequel!!! Teehee!!!! Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly dont own the Twilight Saga! *sobs***

* * *

**Bella POV**

Felix led me to a boulevard of rooms. Each of them had their own symbols and designs. The last on on the left had a 'C' in cursive along with latin letters and latin sayings. The one next to it had a 'M' and on the bottom of the 'M' said 'War like'. Then it had many Greek soldriers killing and slaughtering. The one nex to that had a 'A' and had Egyptian, I think, words? I don't know!

Felix led me to a room next to the 'A' door which I guessed was Aro's. I opened the door swiftly and I had my breath lost. The room was huge and....well...me! The bed was huge and round with black and purple confronters. The curtains were black and neon green with purple skulls. On a wall is a 'Hollywood Undead' poster and on another wall is a 'Grr' poster! The dresser and vanity mirror was black and had neon green skulls.

My eyes were huge and wondered everywhere. Then it clicked, this is Janes room! Wow! We can be really good friends is she wouldn't, I don't know, TRY TO KILL ME! I heard small footsteps coming and I turned around. There, was the most scariest little girl imaginble, Jane.

"Don't throw a hissy fit, Princess!" She spat. "I'm just getting my Mary-Janes and leaving." She muttered something to low for me to hear.

"So, I get to keep all this stuff in here?" I asked, feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah..." She looked sad.

"Well, you can take any of these things. It doesn't really matter to me. After all, it was your room."

Jane looked up at me, "really?"

"Yeah! I may be a bitchy person but I'm also a caring woman!" I said. Then I thought for a second, "matter of fact, you can always sleep in here with me. You know you can get like another bed." I said shrugging.

"You...want me in the same room as you...?"

"I guess, I mean, whats the worst that can happen?"

Jane had a slight smile. "You really don't know what happens around here?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Well then. Roomates here usually get each other killed. Unless you're mating. One time, I killed this nosy blonde because she stole my eyeliner **(AN: I have that urge to kill someone when they steal my eyeliner. And no, I'm not a crazy lady! I just have thoughts....) **

"Thats so cool! I don't think we will have many issues. This will be fun! Come on! How 'bout it?"

"Well, if you're asking for suicide, okay! Oh, and sorry about that slap earlier..."

"Oh it's nothing! Hakuna Mataata is what I always say since I was 7!" I said proudly. Jane laughed, "You are a intriguing one. No wonder Aro is so fond of you." She smirked.

It was a long silence. It was comforting.

Then a chilling thought erupted my mind, "If Aro uses me in war to much...I will die." I whispered. I never realized this.

"Why would you die?" Jane asked curious.

"If I use my powers to much I will die! Aro is planning on a full blown war! Ugh! What am I going to do?! I still need to kill Tanya and get Ed-" Jane cut me off.

"You want to kill Tanya?" She asked astonished.

"Yeah..." I siad slowly.

"Me too!" Jane said excited.

"Did you miss what I said? I will die in that war! I just hope Victoria will get there in time." I whispered lowly.

"Victoria is going for help? I doubt anyone will stop the forces of th Volturi. I mean, sure, I hate it here. But, Aro will use me and my brother and not to mention you as a weapon! Then there is the rest of the guard!"

"Jane, Jane, Jane. Do not underestimate Victoria and her skills. Trust me, she is a fighter."

"If you don't fight or if Aro ever finds out about what Victoria will do, he'll kill your mother, step-father, and your Aunt!" JAne exclaimed. My Aunt...She was here!

"Where is she?" I asked walking to the door.

"In the highest tower. Why?"

"Because I'm going to go see her." I said and walked out.

**Victoria's POV**

Edward ran up to me and slapped me acroos the room. "Don't talk to her like that!" He roared.

"Why can't I? She sold your Bella to the Volturi!" I screamed.

"Bella is dead! Don't ever mention her name again!" He spat in my face.

"Edward! Victoria is telling the truth! I saw it in a vision!" Alice yelled.

"You lie! Come on, Tanya." Edward spoke and dragged Tanya to his Vanquish.

"I had a vision that she was cheating on you, Edward!" Alice shrieked. She was a very unhappy pixie...

Edward drove off onto the road. "Why wouldn't he believe us?" I asked, hurt.

"Because Edward is sometimes afraid of the truth. He doesn't believe Bella is still alive because something in him tells him so." Carlisle spoke.

"Why is Tanya still with him when she's cheating on him? That doesn't make sense..." Rosalie spoke. It actually didn't.

"Because Tanya is a man hungry whore! Come on! I mean, seriously!" Kate, Tanya's sister, hollered. We all agreed to that.

"I'm sure Tanya was thinking about the victory in her head. So, how come Edward didn't hear it?" Esme spoke.

"Well, that all depends. Does Tanya have a power?" Carlisle asked. We all looked at Elezar.

"Well, at first, no. But, when she got back from her 'walk', it felt like she had some sort of shield. A mental shield, perhaps." Elezar said rubbing his chin.

"Well, first. You said Tanya sold Bella to the Volturi, correct?" Carlisle spoke up looking directly at Victoria.

"Yeah..."

"I know for sure Aro told me about a recent recruit he made in the 1950's that can transfer its own powers to another vampire or human. He told me that his name was Andrew and that he was a 'sponge'. He can copy , that recruit gave Tanya his power of shielding." Carlisle spoke with sudden interest of this 'Andrew'.

Then a flash back appeared, _Bella was fighting off the grasp of many vampires and soon she had frozen them. _

_"Andrew!" Aro barked. Bella fell down to the ground almost withering. It broke my dead heart to see her in that stage of pain..._

I was soon brought back to reality. Everyone was staring at me intently.

"Andrew has a power that can weaken others. Thats how the Volturi grabbed Bella. Andrew weakened her powers. I remember her withering in pain on the floor..." I trailed off. The memory hurt. Seeing a daughter of mine in pain like that killed me.

"Wait...Why would Aro want Bella?" Emmett asked, dumbly.

"Because he is a very power hungry man. He wants power and Bella is the most powerful thing in the world! He probably thinks shes God or something!" Rosalie said while smaking the back of Emmetts head.

"That... and he is planning on using her in war." I said flatly. I felt my eyes go black. He would overwork her...

"What war? With the Romanians?" Alice asked.

"No. Aro wants all of the werewolves wiped off the face of the Earth. He's planning a attack on La push. THe whole reservation, probably. He doesn't want descendants..."

Everyone's mouth dropped like dead flies.

"And if he uses her too much or if he over uses her...she will die..." I said slowly. I was on the verge of dry-sobs. I was trembling uncontrollably.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to break everything in the house like a small toddler would. I wanted to rip Aro into shreds. I wanted to kill the whole Volturi guard.

"That's why I'm here in the first place. I'm going to help the Wolves. I'm recruiting vampires, werewolves, anyone that is willing to help. Are you guys willing to help?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course we will! No need to ask!" Carlisle answered quickly.

"Oh, thank you! We need a plan though..." I said trailing off.

"Oh don't worry. My son Jasper here was a confederate general in the Civil war! He was also a soldrier in one of the New Born wars!" Esme spoke proudly of Jasper. Suddenly, we heard footsteps.

"Well, then. General, sir! Whats the plan?" What the hell?

**Aro POV**

"Master Aro. I sense some disturbance in the Werewolf war." Lucy, a psychic, spoke.

"Oh really? With whom?" I asked.

"The Cullens, Romanians, Egyptian Coven, Amazon, Alaskan, etc." Lucy said scowling. I chuckled. I knew Victoria would try to get involved. Well then...

"Oh really? I guess we would just have to recruit more vampires. Quickly! Get Felix and Demetri to go scouting!" I ordered. Lucy nodded her head and swiftly walked off.

Is it really that hard to just have a war with no one getting involved? I'm sure it isn't. I mean, I have done it many times! Some of the New Born wars I ignored!

New Born wars... I still have Maria in my possession...

Maybe I'll ask her...

I presses a button on my desk, which led to a intercom.

_"Maria, please report to my office." _I spoke. After a mintue Maria appeared.

I chuckled, "WHat took you so long?"

"I was, uh, busy." She spoke looking nervous.

"Well, I need some information from you!" I spoke. Maria nodded slowly.

"Tell me about the Cullen's past..."

* * *

**Teehee!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whose the person that is going to help them?!?!?!???? Huh?!?!?!?? REVIEW!!!!!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Was it good? Bad? Horrible????? Review!!!!**


	5. AN! VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIPPPP!

**HEY WOOOORRRRLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**I, NATASHA _BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLLLLEEEP!, will be creating a new story!!!!! *gassssppppp* I KNOW RIGHT?!?!?_**

**_THIS TIME, there will NOT BE ANY HUMOR, ONLY SERIOUS HUMOR!!!!!! Or dark humor! _**

**_But you know why I'm posting this on alllllll my stories?!?!? Becuz......I NEEED A STRONG, MATURE, CO WRITER!!!!!! One who likes the same things I do cuz then we won't get in arguments! _**

**_IF ANY1 WANTS TO HELP ME CREATE AN AWESOME STORY, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Requirements:**

**Strong**

**Mature**

**Easy to work with**

**Nice**

**Cool**

**Someone who hates AH stories (like me, but i do like some)**

**Someone who doesn't like Jacob and Bella stories and keeps to the Edward and Bella mischief!!!! **

**And above all, A GREAT WRITER!!!!**

**SOOOOOOOOOO IF YOU THINK YOU MEET THE REQUIREMENTS, PM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU DONT AND YOU STILL WANT TO DO IT, PM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU CRY CUZ I TURNED YOU DOWN.....OH WELL!!! EAT A COOKIE! EAT A PICKLE! MAKE OUT WITH YOUR EDWARD CULLEN POSTER!!!!!! TALK TO EDWARD ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS (cuz i certainly do)!!!! OR...................CUT YOURSELF WITH A SPOON!!!! (Teehee!!!!!!!! I've done that before! Im to scared to really cut myself....im a huge wimp.....)**


	6. Dirt

**Sorry it took me so long! I still love you guys! Sorry its short!!!!!! I need help with out new guest that are going to help the Cullens. ANy ideas?!**

* * *

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

* * *

**Maria POV**

I wasn't quite sure why Aro would want to ask about the Cullen's life. I mean, I do know all of they're backgrounds and history. But, why?

"Well, I know Rosalie had a pretty horrible human life. She was gang raped by her fiance and his friends." I spoke slowly, measuring Aro's expressions.

"Oh, well, that's a tragedy. What about Esme?" He inquired.

"Esme went suicidal after her infant died. I know that her husband was a complete nut-job and abused her and then blacked out." I said.

"Hm, very sad. What about the big brawny one...Emmett?" Aro asked.

I sighed. "He was out camping with his friends and a bear mauled them. Rosalie saved Emmett before the bear can finish him off."

"I already know about Jasper so tell me about... Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice's life is... complicated. Alice's early history is vague, as she remembers nothing about her human life and woke up alone as a vampire. She was committed to an asylum because she had premonitions. She was transformed by a old vampire who worked at the asylum to protect her from a tracker named James."

"Hmm, well, do you know anything about Bella?" Aro pried. **(AN: Now did I tell yall that he knew her real name? If not, sorry!!! He knows her name is Bella but doesn't know anything else about her)**

I nodded slowly. "Uh, Bella was born in Forks, Washington and at the age of a few months her mother took off and left her father. Bella and her mother moved to Arizona and Bella would visit her father every summer and occasionally on holidays. At the age of 17, Bella moved in with her father, Charlie who is now deceased. Bella met the Cullen's in the local Forks High School and fell in love and all that good stuff. After spending time playing baseball with the Cullen's, Bella is soon hunted down by the same James that hunted Alice. James tortured Bella in Phoenix and the Cullen's, obviously, saved her and killed James. Uh, after that Bella had a birthday party for her 18th birthday and the Cullen's threw a mini party where she was attacked by Edward's brother, Jasper. Edward left her and then it's nothing but fuzzy after that." **(AN: Woo!)**

Aro began laughing. His laughing became a hysterical laugh and he actually fell out of his seat. "Oh, hehe, that, wow! Haha! Bella is a little magnet for danger!" Aro laughed. I played along with him and chuckled.

"Um, Aro, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need this information?"

Aro's fit of laughter ended rather abruptly and he straitened out. "Because, the Cullen's are going to intervene in the war that is soon to come. Which means, I need some dirt on all of them including Bella."

"What are you going to do with the information, my Lord?" Might as well kiss up... I want my freedom.

"Because the Cullen's and Bella will be in a whirl wind of surprise for what I have planned. Hehe, I'm not even sure if I want to continue with my plan because it's so cruel." Aro smirked. "You may take your leave, oh and please send a message to Adriana to come here, please."

"Yes, master." I said, very monotone.

"Thank you for the information, darling." I walked out of the door with questions popping in my mind. Is he going to hurt the Cullen's? What is the outcomes of the war? And the final question:

What does he want with Adriana, the only person who can actually bring someone back alive? **(AN: OH SHITTTZZ!!!)

* * *

**

**DOES ANY1 HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE GUEST WHO ARE GOING TO HELP THE CULLEN'S?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!? I NEED HELP ON THAT CUZ I CANT DECIDE!!!**

**ALSO!!! I GOT BIG PLANS FOR THE WAR!!!**

**REVIEW EQUALS HAPPINESS!!! HAPPINESS EQUALS FASTER UPDATE!!!!!!! FASTER UPDATE MEANS MORE HAPPINESSS!!!**


	7. How the fuck are you nonhuman!

**I would like to thank all the lovely reviews and all the freak outs! They make me happy when I'm sad! Most of you got it correct on what's going to happen so, let's go!**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....yet.

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

My mind fluttered with different questions as the people I thought I would never see again just happen to waltz in graciously. I mean, wow, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory and Ben Cheney stood with four other people who were in cloaks that seemed unfamiliar. As I looked at each of them, my mind completely crazed over how hot Mike Newton was. I mean, nothing can ever be as good looking as my Jazzy but damn! Mike Newton was actually hot for the first time!

"How the fuck are you non-human?" Emmett boomed. Esme threw him an icy glare but redirected her gaze at the not-so-humans.

Mike laughed. "We don't even know. Man, we were camping near these mountains and it began raining so we ran to the nearest cave since the girls were screaming about their hair. We didn't know that there was a damn bear in the cave. Most of us got mauled and only Angela and Ben only got a scratch on their faces. Then these three weird people helped us and well bit us. They told us about vampires and stuff on our way here, they also said that they got a call from someone named Maria who said that some dude name Aro was planning something horrific with this one chick named Adriana." Mike finished.

"Maria?!" Jasper exploded. Jasper hated Maria for making him do what he so deeply regrets.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you didn't notice our scent Jasper." One of the cloak figures spoke. The cloaked figure put the hood down revealing herself. She was beautiful, obviously, but even for a vampire. I bet Rose felt a pang of envy towards her. Her hair was a weird color of brown that went to her waist but was tied into two braids on either side of her head. Her eyes were ruby red revealing that she was a human drunker and not animal. One thing that was off about her was her scars that resembled Jasper's. Her jaw, or her whole facial structure, was perfect and square.

"Charlotte?" Jasper asked astonished. Charlotte smiled warmly and nodded. I remember Jasper mentioning Charlotte, a mate of his good friend Peter. I'm guessing the man with the arm around Charlotte's waist is Peter.

"Peter, Mary, Randall! Why on Earth are you here? I mean it's very nice seein' you and all but why?" Jasper asked, letting his southern accent slip a little. I thought it was cute how Jasper had his southern drawl, but he's always hiding it! Makes me pout!

"Jazz, these are your friends from the newborn war, correct?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes, we are. And to answer Jasper's question is that, well, you see, Aro is planning on something massive. An all out war between Wolves and vampires. Maria told me that they are planning on using _Adriana_ as well. I see that Victoria already got you on the war thing. We passed by the original werewolves on our way through here, we warned them. They said that they already knew and were heading toward Forks, Washington which I thought was absurdly random. Is there a population of werewolves in that area? I heard that you lived there once or twice." Peter said.

"Yes we did. There is a group of werewolves but are really just shape-shifters in the Quileute tribe." Jasper said. "What does Aro want Adriana for? I mean she can bring people back from the dead but I have a feeling that he's not using her gift _during_ the battle. What else did Maria say?"

Mary, I assumed, shrugged. "I don't know. Aro asked about you guys, asking about your pasts and stuff. Maria sounded scared, or possibly both scared and shocked."

"Did- did she mention a girl named Isabella or Bella?!" Esme asked frantically.

"Yes. Maria told us that Aro plans on forcing Isabella by threatening her mother and Phil's life. Oh and her Aunt Cassandra's life as well. Maria also told Aro about Bella's past with you guys, but she never told us anything else." Mary answered.

"Dear lord, what is going on in Aro's head?! Has he gone insane?!" Carlisle exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air obviously angered. I was confused about all of this. I know Bella was powerful but whenever she uses her powers she would weaken, like Victoria said. Aro would eventually kill her since he would be using her as basically an atomic bomb!

"I don't trust Tanya." I whispered.

"No one does, duh!" Emmett tried slapping my head but I ducked it and slapped him on the arm.

"No, I don't trust Tanya with Edward. My vision was clear as day meaning she would somehow betray Edward. She specifically said that she would see Aro soon, I'm thinking soon would be sometime around the war." I explained.

Out of no where, Kate gasped. "Your right! It all makes perfect sense now!" Kate exclaimed. Everyone looked at her weirdly for a second. Kate rolled her eyes. "A couple months ago when the Cullen's first arrived, I overheard Tanya talking on the phone. I heard another person on the line and I noticed it was Aro. I assumed that Tanya was just telling Aro some information regarding someone breaking the law. She said, 'The mind reader is here, what do you want me to do?' but I think she saw me and took off." Kate said.

I nodded. "What is Tanya going to do with Edward?" I asked, scared.

Carlisle sighed. "By the sounds of it, I think she's going to sell him out to the Volturi."

* * *

**Bella POV**

The travel to the tower was randomly long and terribly eerie, sending shudders down my back with every twist and turn of the walls. The floor was wet as if it rained inside the castle and the walls were wet as well, making the whole castle look it's true age. As I carefully walked through the halls I passed by two guards who looked at me suspiciously. Soon, they began following me meaning that the dungeon must be close.

I turned a corner and soon turned invisible so the guards won't be able to see me. I tried running in circles so the guards would go in different directions as my scent wafted through the air. Snickering quietly to myself I ran to a long spiral staircase. After five minutes of walking up the stairs I came to a whole culdesac of jail cells. What I saw absolutely was disturbing.

I saw both vampires and werewolves bounded to walls. It may not seem true but they all looked weak for a vampire which made me suspicious. The vampires were only bounded my steel chains with some sort of aura glowing around them. They all looked like they've been starving, the vampires eyes a cold black and the werewolves were scarily scrawny.

"Hello?" I whispered, my voice quivering.

"Whose there?" A man asked. He was tall and had russet skin. His hair was cropped short and was a dark brown. He had bags under his eyes, indicating that he was tired and probably hadn't slept in days. He kind of looked like Jake.

"Show yourself!" A female voice spoke yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a Cassandra?" I asked, looking around. A woman at the far right gasped and shrunk into herself. She was shaking terribly, and I noticed her unmistakable facial structure. She was Cassandra. Her hair was an ashy brown and went to just above her ribs. Her eyes were a strange mix of gold with a hint of red, someone must of fed her human blood or something. She had the same facial structure as my mother except Cassandra's was much more prominent and firm.

"Cassandra?" I peered through the strange bars of the cells. The bars looked electrifying, even for a vampire.

"Are you here to kill me? If so, do it quick." She replied bitterly.

"No, I'm not here to kill you. Don't you remember me?" I asked hurt. Cassandra looked at me, like she was trying but failed. She shrugged her shoulders and frowned. I quickly stepped out from the back of the room and walked up to her, my face showed through sunlight from a crack in the ceiling.

"Bella? Bella! Oh my god! How?! What?! When?!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh! Aro doesn't know that I'm here." I then noticed

"He will kill you if he sees you here!" She whispered/yelled.

I ignored her. "Why are you locked up? Why are all of you locked up?!" I almost explained but reminded myself that vampires were near.

"Because Aro hates intimidation. He saw that we were one of the most powerful werewolf clans and then decided to take us out when we were actually helping the world! Aro is a low-life, selfish, pompous ass!" Yelled a werewolf. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity was sent up his arms and through his body. He gasped in pain and slumped over. His heartbeat was getting slower but not deadly slow.

"Are you okay?!" I asked. I went to reach for him but I was cut off.

"Isabella! What do we have here, eh? You chatting with the enemy, probably devising a plan to break free?" Caius smirked.

"You know, you're becoming a real pain in the ass. And God help me I will take you out myself." I hissed.

Caius laughed. "Such a pretty little girl but such a fat mouth."

"Will you shut up already?! No one likes you, go screw off!" I screamed, letting my anger slipped.

Caius stopped laughing and looked at me dead in the eye. "You listen here little girl, if you want to keep your family plus the pups and the Cullen's alive, you will shut up or I will have one of my guards shut you up themselves."

I laughed bitterly. "Like they can take me. I'd like to see the strongest of your guard fight me." I smirked.

"We'll see about that, Isabella. By the way, your training starts at the crack of dawn. Take her." Caius told a guard. The guard, I realized, was Felix. He did not lay a finger on me for he knew that I would break that finger along with other things in his body. With one last lingering look back, I whispered a good-bye and turned away.

Caius disappeared, leaving Felix and I alone. "What did you think you were doing, going to the dungeon?!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Personal reasons. Why, is there something in there I shouldn't see?" I asked. Felix looked around. "No ones around, trust me." I assured him.

Felix looked me strait in the eye. "Bella, listen. Aro tortures them, didn't you sense the smell of blood?" He asked. I shook my head. "Bella, he teases them with blood making them strain for it so they can electrocute themselves."

I frowned. "How can they get electrocuted? They're vampires." I asked.

Felix nodded hesitantly. "Well, Aro has these two guards. One can electrocute even the strongest of them all. The other can transfer powers into an object." He explained.

"Well, I can help them! I just need lots of time and I need to make sure that the guards aren't around."

Felix shook his head. "Bella, no. Now that Caius knows that you went to the dungeon, he will triple the guards on that area. Aro is the only thing protecting you, if Caius could he would kill you. Or worse!"

"Worse? Worse than death?! What would be worse?" I exclaimed. Felix looked strait ahead, his eyes showed pity.

"Just, please. I really care about you and Caius barely allows anyone in the guard to find actually care about someone. Please, don't go back to that dungeon." Felix pleaded.

It was quiet as I contemplated this. I was the most powerful Vampire, scratch that, I was the most powerful creature in this world. I can always control the Volturi's mind! But then again they have that Andrew person, I know that he lurks in the shadows, always following me.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Bell! Thank you! I can't ever afford to lose another loved one!" Felix huge body crushed my puny one in an embrace. I pushed him off by instinct.

"Dude! Dude! Dude! I don't know you like that! Okay, maybe I do. But, do you like me?" I asked.

Felix looked stunned."Bella, I'm sure every male vampire has a crush on you, including me. But, I know your heart belongs to this Edward guy."

I smiled. "Wow, I thought that would be difficult." I murmured.

"Hey, wanna go swimming?!" Felix asked excitedly.

My eyes narrowed to slits. "Why, you want to see me in a bikini?" I challenged.

Felix eyes widened. "No. . . Yes."

I laughed. "Sure, okay." I agreed.

"Really?! Be right back! I gotta go tell the guys that you said yes!" Felix screamed like a 4-year old on Christmas. He took off, dashing through the corridors.

I chuckled but continued walking towards my room. Felix and Jane were probably my only friends here, everyone else I'm not so sure that I can call them friends. Once you get to know her, Jane is actually really cool. On the outside she looks like a bitch but she's actually nice. While on the other hand, Felix was like my brother. People would be intimidated by him but really he's just in the wrong place, that's all.

Sighing, I opened my room door. It was empty in my room, nothing but the sounds of the stereo which was playing classical music, Beethoven 5th. I smiled and laid down on my bed, thinking aimlessly about random things. After four hours of staring at the ceiling I decided to explore the castle a little. But not before I take a proper grooming of myself.

I hopped into the shower and turned it to turbo hot. To me, it pelted my skin making it seem like a normal warm to me but to humans it would be like hopping into lava. I grabbed the nearest shampoo, because sadly they did not have my favorite strawberry shampoo, and began rubbing it in my scalp. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and began walking towards the closet. I hope they had my size. . .

I swung open the closet door and I swear, this closet is like the size of a freaking two-story house! Bigger than my previous house! I looked around the immense closet and found a whole freaking aisle of my size. Bad thing about it, they were mostly skirts and dresses, now that's shitty.

After 10 minutes of staring, I decided on a purple and black checkered day dress with black pumps. I found a swim suit for later and threw it in a bag that I found to carry some stuff. Pursing my lips, I decided on wearing the usual make-up: Eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Nothing to fancy.

I saw a blond vampire, who was the most beautiful vampire I ever seen, talking, more like flirting, with Felix. His arm was blocking the chicks path and his eyes were riddled with flirtation. I almost giggled but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I quickly turned invisible and lithely ran past them. The blond was twirling her hair in her hand and I'm sure if she was human she would be blushing.

Strutting out of my invisibility, I met some very gracious and generous male vampires. One of them, who reminded me of Mike Newton, kept following me, talking about where every room was. The male vampire I recognized was Alec, Jane's brother.

"Alec, where's the library?" I asked.

"Go up that stairwell," He pointed. "Then go to the last door on the right."

I smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, Alec. You're such a cutie." I pecked his cheek and took off sprinting up the stairs. The stairs weren't as long as the one going to the dungeon. I looked ahead and noticed the last door to the right. I walked in and the smell of books and ancient hit me like a wrecking ball. I basked in the scent of old books as I began walking around for any interesting books. I looked around amazed by all the treasures in here. Egyptian scrolls, portraits of old Queens and Kings, Greek literature, everything!

Out of now where, I heard a sinister chuckle. I whipped around and saw that Andrew dude. After seeing many male vampires in my life, Andrew had to be one of the most beautiful. He was tall with black hair and a golden highlight cropped short and gleaming red eyes. He was tall and built up, not like Emmett but like Jasper. Andrew looked a lot like James, except James had blond hair.

"Andrew." I hissed at him. Yet again, he let out a chuckle.

"Isabella, I see you're doing well." He commented. His eyes were trailing up my body with sudden interest and I instantly began feeling violated.

"What do you want?" I seethed.

Andrew smirked. "Just wanted to greet you."

"Well, you're done. Now leave!" I pointed to the door.

"Oh, but Bella, you are to desirable to resist!" Andrew exclaimed taking a step forward. I got a feeling trailing up my spine, the same feeling I had when James attacked me.

"Andrew, you know damn well what I can do." I warned.

"And you know what I can do as well."

I growled viciously and began taking a few more steps back. "If you know what's good for you, then you will leave, Andrew."

"I want revenge." He replied simply.

"Why?"

"Your little lover killed my brother, James!"

* * *

**OHHHHH!! CLIFFYY!!! DONT FALLL!!!! Teehee!!!! I bet you never saw that, eh? Oh yeah! Boo ya! Wow, who still says boo ya anymore? REVIEW!PRESS THE BUTTON!! IF YOU DON'T THEN THEN THEN THEN....... I WILL SEND FLYING BOATS INTO YOUR HEAD!!!**


	8. Ultimate Frisbee!

**REVIEW!**

**AN: I need my fans major help again! Okay, so I'm making another story (I know, to much but oh well!) and this story will be rated M for rape and here is the summary!**

**Summary: !8 year old Bella has her whole life ahead of her involving kids, marriage, a career, etc. One night a mysterious man (not Edward) broke into her house and raped her. (End, that's all I got so far which is why I need your help) **

**Okay, so should I make up that James bit her???? Or should it just be the whole human thing? Please review telling me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN the Twilight Saga. I do own a picture of Kiowa (Embry) holding a baby! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I growled ferociously and crouched down. Andrew copied my moves and soon we began moving in a circle.

"You know, I can't stand little punk ass girls like you, always think your the best and all." Andrew hissed.

"Punk? Little? Oh, you scare me with your choice of vocab." I spat and then lunged. Andrew was to quick and dodged the move using his power to weaken me, again. My head began hurting like a bitch and my legs and arms felt like jello.

"You are so ill minded, young one. You have much to learn!" And at that he slapped me, making my head throb even more. He lifted his hand to strike again but luckily someone walked in.

"Andrew! What the hell are you doing?!" A voice growled. I tried spinning my head around to meet the voice but failed miserably.

"I-I-I was helping her up!" Andrew lied, psh, I could lie better than him!

"He," I started while trying to get up, luckily a pair of hands helped me. "He tried to freaking beat me." I said.

"Tsk, tsk, Andrew. I thought you were better than this. What is your reason boy?" Another voice came. This one was distinct, very ancient.

"You okay, Bella?" Felix asked concerned. He was holding me up gingerly and I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Andrew, do not disobey her. She already absorbed your powers which would make you weak, she is basically the Princess and if she is harmed without a perfectly good explanation. Tell me, what is your reason?" It was Marcus, no doubt. His old voice was probably the most ancient but yet he always seemed bored.

"Her little boyfriend and hsi family killed my brother!" Andrew seethed.

Marcus smiled. "Did you know that her little 'boyfriend's' father is a dear friend of mine and we do not allow harm to our friends who have done nothing wrong."

I smirked and mentally thanked Marcus.

"They did do something wrong!" Andrew argued.

"They were only helping Bella from his evil clutches, I doubt Carlisle ever wanted to kill James." Marcus spoke. How did he know that?!

Andrew stood and glared at the floor. "The Cullen's broke the ultimate rule, they told a human." He spat.

Marcus chuckled. "It is not a problem because as long as she is vampire, she cannot disobey and tell. I trust Isabella with this secret and I doubt she will tell a human."

"Fine. I shall take my leave, old man. And you, Isabella," He sneered. "Be on the look out."

I smiled broadly. "Oh, I will." Andrew walked out the library, slamming the doors behind him and soon my whole body felt normal.

"Thank you, Marcus. I am forever in your debt."

Marcus nodded. "You listen, Isabella, Andrew is not a person to get in a fight with even if you are the most powerful vampire. He has ways and he has people who will follow him wherever he goes whenever. Watch your back, child."

"I will." I said firmly. Marcus walked off, his cloak dusted the floors, which left me with Felix.

"Felix, thank you."

Felix smiled. "No problem. You are one of my good friends and I am willing to save your life even if it does mean the ending of mine."

"Aw! Felix! Don't make my human traits turn on!" I whined and hugged him. Then I remembered something. "So, whose the blond?" I sounded nosy.

Felix would blush if he was human, though I thought his cheeks got darker but it must be my imagination. "Um, her name is Heidi." He murmured.

"Heidi? She's really pretty, I got a good vibe off of her. You guys are perfect."

Felix smiled and nodded. "Yup! But you must keep it a secret, remember what I told you about Caius."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Okay. Well, are we going swimming or what?!" I asked joyous. I swear, Felix's eyes were totally undressing me. So, I slapped the crap out of him to make him unimagined that situation. The contact sounded like a rock slide, a loud one at that.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He rubbed the spot.

"You are in love with someone else!" I whispered loudly.

"Yeah, so?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. Get everyone ready, whose all going to be there?" I asked.

Felix gleamed. "Everyone except Aro, Marcus and Caius. Though sometimes Caius and Aro join in when their dealing with total boredom."

I frowned. "Old people, scratch that, ancient old rulers swimming? That's a new one." I grumbled.

Felix laughed loudly. "Well, weird things happen in the Volturi castle."

"What's next, you playing barbies?" I laughed. Felix looked away, smiling idiotically.

"Oh my gosh, no way! You play with barbies?!"

"It was only once, maybe twice. . . Okay 10 times!" He gave up. I suddenly fell down laughing my ass off. "Don't tell!" He begged.

"Okay, okay. I will _try _not to tell." I said and began walking off.

* * *

**Alice POV**

As of now, my family, the not-so-humans, and Jasper's friends were making up a plan. Victoria already went to the werewolves and told them about the plan in action. Jasper was practicing out in the front yard with Emmett, making sure the fighting tactic stuck to him like glue.

Then, something mentally clicked together, something I'm sure no one has thought before. "Oh. My. Gosh." Was all I could say. Jasper zoomed in with the look of concern in his eyes. "What is it? A vision?" He asked.

I shook my head as everybody gathered around. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren all looked at us crazily. "Um, Alice can see the future," Carlisle explained. "I'm not sure if any of you have any gifts yet but we will check later." He murmured.

Still in shock and in complete joy, I sprang up and clapped my hands squealing. "If Tanya sells Edward to the Volturi, then Edward and Bella will be together again!" I exclaimed.

Rosalie stared me like I was an idiot. "Alice, that's not entirely a good thing! What if Bella freaks out and kills Edward?! What if Aro decides to kill him?!" She yelled.

I flinched. Esme smiled limply and hugged my shoulders. "Alice only wants the best for them, Rose, don't worry. I doubt nothing will separate Edward and Bella." She whispered kindly, showing the motherly love.

Carlisle shook his head. "I wouldn't trust that judgement, love. Caius will rip those two apart, no matter what. He doesn't believe that his 'slaves' should fall in love."

Rosalie smirked. "Civil war all over again."

Jasper glared. "Oh, shut up! We-"

"Both of you need to shut up! Jasper, face it! The South lost! North won because they are better than you hicks!" Emmett chuckled. Jasper hated it when Emmett, scratch that, whenever anyone said that the North won.

"He has a point, Jazz. Now, calm down. We are dealing with much greater problems then the surrender of the South." Carlisle spoke.

Jasper looked disappointed, making me walking over to comfort him. "It's okay, you will do fine. Maybe later we can-" I was cut off by a vision.

_"Eddie! Follow me, I want to show you something I found over here." Tanya gushed. Her strawberry blond curls bounced as she guided Edward to this 'something'. Edward rolled his eyes quickly and almost tugged back until he saw who was in front of him, the Volturi. _

_"Edward, boy! Great that you have joined our guard!" A man clapped. This man was pale, his skin looking like thin paper. His red eyes reminded me of praying mantises, revealing his diet. This must be Aro._

_Edward looked at Tanya and Tanya smirked. "You weren't that good." She murmured and stood beside Aro. Edward with no help gave up and followed the Volturi back to Volterra._

"Alice? Alice, what happened?!" Emmett shook me. I broke from my vision instantly and looked at Emmett square in the eyes.

"They already have Edward." I murmured.

Esme looked horrified and hugged Carlisle who looked solemn. "It is up to Bella, now. We must wait till the Volturi strike." Was all he said before him and Esme turned around and walked up the stairs.

He was right, it is up to Bella, now.

* * *

**(Insert that Beach Boys song, forgot the name, hehe. Pic of her bikini on profile)**

**Bella POV**

"Felix, this is the coolest pool ever!" I screamed.

"Yup, goes down to 600 feet. You wouldn't believe how many of us vamps we had to get to make this thing deep." He grumbled and hopped in, making a rather huge splash. I was unsure of this, always being horrible in swimming.

"Come on, Bells!" Felix called.

"Yeah, let's go!" Demetri yelled. He grabbed me and we both jumped in making a total tidal wave.

"Demetri!" I slapped the back of his head as he smiled cockily.

"You know you liked it! Don't lie!" He accused.

I glared. "Well, it was fun but if you ever grab me like that your head will be in the deep ocean trench." I threatened.

Demetri threw his hands out in front of him. "Never again, promise!" **(AN: Imagine, Charlie Bewley without a shirt. . . .DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!!!!)**

After a few minutes more and more vampires walked in, many were guys who just ogled at me. Finally, the girls came in making me feel better about the ogling. Jane walked in and jumped in doing a 360 degree spin in the air.

I applauded. "Very nice, Jane."

"Thank you! So, you like it? The water feels amazing!" Jane exclaimed.

"I love it."

"Well good. Hey, you gotta try to use the powers soon. We will either be playing Marco polo or something else. We usually make something up." Jane said. I nodded and began looking around.

"So tell me, who is everybody?" I asked.

Jane smiled. "The woman with the raven black hair is Melanie, she can change the weather. The man next to her is her husband, Mark, he can transfer his thought to another person. Cinna is right there, he was the first person I ever turned and has been like a brother to me, he has no power but is very fast and strong.

"Lilly is the woman with the silver blond hair, she's like the second prettiest here next to you. She's really smart, like super smart. She has like 1 million brains in her head! It's crazy how smart she is! Her sister, Brittani, can teleport. Brittani is a girl with problems, major problems. She hates men, totally hate men. She only likes her boyfriend, Chris who is a good planner, I think she was raped or something." She mumbled. I frowned, Brittani did look a little skittish, flinching everytime a guy passes her.

"Okay! Whose ready for ultimate water Frisbee?" Demetri asked, holding a Frisbee.

I smiled. "Ultimate Frisbee is my game!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, Bella, your one team captain. Pick. Also, there are no rules in this game so do what you want freely."

I looked around pursing my lips. "Jane, Alec, Lilly, Chris, and me." I picked confidently.

Demetri looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure, you don't even have half the guard!"

"Yeah, I know. Remember, I have 10 powers and still counting." I reminded.

Demetri glared. "Okay, I get everyone else! Prepare to lose, Swan!"

"Your on!" Lilly, Chris, Jane, and Alec stood around me, ready for anything. **(If you don't know the game, look it up.)**

Someone blew a whistle and I knew it was on. Demetri passed it to a woman Heidi who tossed it to Felix, I decided to use my ability to freeze and froze Felix in mid-air. He looked terrified and I darted through the water like a dolphin, jumped up from the water and grabbed the Frisbee, heading to my teams goal. Brittani tried grabbing me but I dodged quickly and made it past the goal line. I smiled cockily as my teamed screamed my name and hollered 'Go Bella!'.

A second whistle blew and I passed the Frisbee to Felix who immediately caught it in the air. Felix passed it to Demetri who was about a yard from Lilly who jumped and grabbed the Frisbee. Lilly jumped up and tossed the Frisbee to Jane who later tossed it to Alec who made a goal. After about 50 minutes of ultimate Frisbee my team had 147 points while Demetri's only had 5. It was comical to see him angry.

We were about to start playing water football when a woman barged in. She had golden blond hair, beautiful of course but I couldn't help but notice that she had a long scar leading from her temple to her chin. "Anna, her scar is from a battle with this weird newborn. He left this scar, Aro thought it would heal easily, which it didn't." Jane said.

"You guys! Aro brought in another man. And he also brought his little pet, Tanya of the Denali clan. I think the guy they brought is her husband, Edward." Was all Anna had to say and I was out of that pool and I teleported.

* * *

**Clifff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Teleporting is bitchin!

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Teleporting. The best feeling ever. It's like you're sky diving and all you feel is that sudden rush and the flip of your stomach. I felt as though everything was going to be okay and is okay. But as I landed on my destination the sight in front of me made that wonderful feeling disappear quicker than even I.

I saw Edward, my beloved, crouching down in agony as two of the Volturi guards punched and kicked him with out mercy. He would yelp and as he did I yelped because I felt the pain and the only thing I wanted to do was shy away. But I had to be strong, for Edward. I didn't know what to do or even how to do it but I needed a plan. Aro is planning on using Edward, no doubt, but if Edward saw me I wasn't sure about what would happen. It was all easier before I was vamp-nap with the plan set in motion and all but with out a plan, I don't know what the fuck to do.

"So, Edward, more pain or would you rather join my guard?" Aro's voice echoed loudly. I growled lowly and I heard several others as more and more of my new friends joined the room. It was easy to tell that every vampire in the castle were here. Jane took her spot beside me as we hid in the shadows of the corners while Felix sat on my other side. Both of their eyes were set on Edward and Aro at the moment.

_He is beautiful, even in pain. Oh, wait, maybe I shouldn't think of Bella's boyfriend like that, she might hear me. . . _Jane gave me a sideways glance before looking away as I glared intensely at her thoughts. Surely if she was human she would blush.

Edward looked up with his masked face of pain. His eyes were black and glared at Aro with such ferocity that I can feel the anger boiling in them.

"I rather be punished by Jane's power and a thousand more punches then to join your army of minions. I actually care about humans unlike your selfish group of monsters. Surely none of them can care about the death of those you have sucked dry," he spat. I immediately felt hurt as he spoke those words. I didn't know he had such angry repulsive words like those. I mean, not all of us are monsters, or nobody tries to be one. Jane does feel remorse for the humans I can see it through her mind and Felix doesn't enjoy killing humans.

I felt angry and all I wanted to do was let Edward get punched but then I reminded myself that I love this man. This gorgeous creature does not act like this purposefully, he acts like this because he is too angry to think about the pain.

"Oh really? What if the one you love was here, Edward? Like you love Isabella? Would you think differently?" Aro challenged. I gasped and began backing up into the deep crevices of the room.I wanted to shape-shift into an ant but even if I did I would be a coward.

"Bella would never hurt humans! And don't you ever talk about her, you hear me? Never!" Edward roared. I had to fight back the smile. He still loved me.

Aro, being Aro, laughed out hysterically. "You really do love her?"

"Lov_ed_ her," he paused. "She is no longer alive. . ."

Aro cocked an eyebrow at him. "Boy, you make me go, how is it you young ones put it, bonkers, perhaps? But either way, your mate is not dead. Isn't that right Isabella?" I stifled a gasp and quickly became invisible. Aro's eyes scanned the room, checking every crook and cranny. His eyes landed on the empty spot between Jane and Felix where I had once stood. I tip-toed towards the entrance, quietly so I wouldn't get caught. "Now Bella, I know you're somewhere in here," Aro paused but when he didn't get any response he quickly called for his little pets. "Block the entrance." He simply commanded. With out warning I felt four of his pets slid in front of the entrance, blocking my escape.

I gasped all too loudly and with out any indentation two hands gripped onto my invisible arms. Edward remained stoic and looked somewhat perplexed as to what the guards were holding onto so tightly. I wouldn't blame him, I mean, I would look crazy if I was gripping onto something invisible.

"Andrew," Aro called simply and with my slow reflexes to mirror Andrew's power by taking away his, I became visible yet again.

I closed my eyes and cringed away as if I was expecting an impact from a big ass truck. Though taking a peek I saw Edward's shocked face as well as Andrew's and Aro's cocky faces. And for an instant I would think they would be father and son but quickly dismissed the thought.

"That could not be my Isabella, she would never join you," Edward spoke limply. He looked down, averting my eyes, and I can easily read that he was telling himself not to dry-sob in front of 80 vampires. **(AN: I know the Volturi guard only consists of 35 vampires but please bear with me)**

I felt my own body go limp in self pity, so limp the two guards had to adjust me so I was still standing. He didn't recognize me. I know, stupid to feel bad about but it hurt that he didn't recognize his supposed Bella.

"Oh for crying out loud, Edward! It's your good for nothing Isabella Swan! She didn't get attacked by some crazy animal! She begged Victoria to change her and Victoria did. They came prancing back to our home and stayed with us. Angela, the girl who stayed with us, was actually Bella in disguised. And let me tell you, she hated your guts for leaving her, she wanted the full on revenge! She actually plotted to kill you and your family! But you know what?! She found out that you left to protect her skanky ass! She loved you the whole time with out even noticing! She was going to crash our wedding but I sold her out to my Aro. Tell me, Eddie, do you hear her thoughts?" Tanya's snaky voice asked.

Edward looked up at me and his eyes begged for another subject rather than this one. I almost felt as if I was rejected, as if he didn't even love me.

"Bella," he whimpered. "Is it truly you?"

It took me a while till I found my voice but I managed to build up some strength. "Yes, Edward, it's really me. Just a bit different, as you see," I paused, deciding on if I should continue. I decided not to, wanting to talk about this with him alone.

Before I had time to register, I was swooped up into Edward's embrace. His beauty in my presence made me want to cry in joy. All I wanted and all I needed was him, nothing else. A grin slapped itself on my lips while Edward grinned crookedly, a smile I've been dying to see. "I missed you, love. All I wanted to do was die, rot in some hole. But now that your here, in my arms, I don't think I will ever want to leave you ever again. I love you." He murmured softly into my ears.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak again but another voice filled mine instead. "Aw! How cute, Eddie and Bellie are back together!" Tanya mocked awe.

I glared. "You know damn well that I can put you through such pain, Jane would be jealous." I threatened. Jane snickered as Felix whispered, "That's my girl," in admiration. Tanya cringed and hid behind Aro like the coward she is.

"Ah! A lovely reunion! How remarkable. I love happy endings, don't you brothers?" Aro asked. Marcus gave a slight smile and nodded towards my direction while Caius snorted.

"I feel a strong bond between the two. The strongest I have felt since Didyme, it's almost ground breaking. Surely their happy ending is something I'm delighted to hear," Marcus said.

Caius snorted again. "The story isn't over brother, there is still a war and not everyone will," he paused and measured Edward and I. "Make it out in one piece."

**I had to stop there because I must catch my car. My family and I are going up north for Christmas and I can't bring my computer. I love yall and have a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year! Please, this is your gift from me, give me a review as my gift. It will make me happy! Love yall!**

**Peace!**


	10. Alex and Muffins

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Victoria POV**

It's been a week and yet Bella still hasn't contacted me.

It's been a week since I last saw the Cullen's up in Alaska.

It's been a week since I found out I was in love.

His name is Alexander Demosé. Tall, not so lanky nor is he buffed out. His hair is black, cropped short. His eyes are a bright amber in which would pierce through my lonely golden topaz eyes. How I met him, Carlisle Cullen. I guess humans were right, he is Mr. Matchmaker.

I guess Carlisle had called him up as I was speeding through the forest where Alex had caught up to me. I guess he was living somewhere in the mountains, secluded from any humans, unless the humans were stupid enough to climb up the mountain he resides in.

From what I got from Alex, he was born around the time of Carlisle and changed around the time of Carlisle's newborn years. Alex and Carlisle have been friends since the time both had gone to the Volturi to stay, both had the idea of feeding on animals.

I wonder what Bella would think of him. I believe she would treat him like she would treat Carlisle, with full respect. Though I'm sure Bella would try to make up some scheme to throw both Alex and I into this whole romantic ordeal, get married, blah blah blah. I doubt he would ever return the feelings I have for him, which is why I act like he's just a friend.

"So, Vic, I was thinking about going hunting, wanna come?" Alex asked quietly as he flipped through a magazine.

I shrugged and mumbled, "Why not?"

I got up from my yoga position and began to walk to the door. Alex followed in toe as we sprinted down the mountain side and into the forest. As soon as we hit the forest edge I let my instincts take over, Alex did the same.

That night I caught 3 elks, 2 bears, and a mountain lion. It was the total norm for me since I've lived up here so I wasn't surprised. Every now and then I would hear the desperate howls of the wolves and as the night continued more and more came. I soon began questioning on how many werewolves know about this gathering or how many there were. I wonder how many of my kind are around. Probably many hiding from human life completely, refusing to become nomads or controlled by the Volturi, hiding in seclusion.

"Victoria, do you hear that?" I heard Alex's voice ask. We were walking back to the cabin, savoring the beautiful, rainless, night sky.

I shook my head. "No, what do you hear?"

"Heart beats," he murmured. My eyebrows clung together in confusion.

"We're in a forest, of course there will be heart beats." I said.

He nodded, almost gravely and tried desperately not to meet my eyes. "I miss the sound of my own heart beat, the soft, dull thrumming that lulled me to sleep. The thing that actually allowed me to love," he mumbled.

"You can love, just because your heart is frigid doesn't mean you can't love. Look at Carlisle and Esme, their love is one of the strongest I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty mighty. I envy them for that. They live like they are human with the exceptions of not using the restroom, eating, and what not. They're a family. . . Something I miss dearly," he looked at me then, I could see the grief that layered his eyes like thick sheets. "I've never told my story to you." He stated.

"No, you haven't."

Alex sighed and plopped himself down on the forest floor, patting a spot beside him. I sat down next to him and gave him my full undivided attention.

"I was born in the 1640s and raised by my parents Arthur Demosé and Roseletta Demosé. We were of wealthy class back then and we lived as pompous asses who didn't really care about the lower class or the slaves. My mother would beat the slaves if they did not do something right or if they missed a spot. My father wasn't really around the actually punish the slaves since he was a busy political man, but when he was around the slaves would be beaten by anything as hard as rock. I myself was cruel and unjustified being as I was young and careless. I would slit them, cruel but back then what wasn't cruel? But one day everything changed.

"It was summer, I remember, and a disease was spreading furiously though the city we lived in. The slaves were sick easily since they were poorly treated and what not. We lost half of our slaves so we hired more. All of them the same type of slaves, filthy with no where to run. But there was this one slave, a girl, who changed my heart. Her name was Sulplicia. I never thought a slave could ever be as beautiful and glorious as her, nor did I actually think a woman can be as beautiful as her. She was the definition of perfect! Tall, slender but muscular. Flaxen hair that reached to her waist, and her eyes, oh her eyes were orbs of lightning, so powerful. I wanted to marry her, but living in wealthy class means no freedom.

"My parents already had someone for me to marry, though I refused countless of times. This girl was no where near as beautiful, smart, kind, and loving as Sulplicia. This woman was vain and only cared about herself, literally. I'm sure if her parents were lying on the side of the road in a puddle, dying, she would walk over them as if nothing's going on. I was angered that i was being forced to love someone, so I did something that was probably one of the most stupidest things to do, I slept with Sulplicia, got her pregnant, and told my parents that she was the one I want. My parents were beyond furious, I've never seen them scream so much. My mother actually beat me, it shocked me because she has never laid a finger on me in any harmful manor. But I didn't care about myself, nor was I worried. I was worried for Sulplicia, my father took her somewhere, I still don't know where but-" Alex was cut off with a heart breaking dry-sob. "But he came home with blood all over his clothes and hands, I already knew what he did." He finished.

I felt strong pity for Alex, a boy who refused to be betrothed to some worthless tramp but was deeply in love with a slave girl.

I didn't expect him to continue but he did, "I-I was angry. I took off into the night, stumbling from my previous beating. I ran off into town to get cleaned up by some local nurses then I went and got myself wasted. I was plastered by midnight. All I really remember from being heavily drunk was walking, then stumbling, then fire. The vampire who changed me was one of the Volturi, Demetri. He bit me, and I think you know what happens next.

"I woke up from my change and the sudden memories of the previous night three days before I was awakened shook me and like that my vision became read. You see, unlike Carlisle, my record of human blood wasn't so clean. The night I woke up I took off running to my parents home and. . . and killed them. Revenge driven me to do so, but that was the last time I ever killed a human, though I disagree to them being human, more like self-centered monsters. But I had no room to talk." He finished. I sat there, unable to breath. Was i scared that he killed his own parents? Was I. . . was I angry? Did I pity him?

Then something rang, in my head.

"Sulplicia, the name sounds familiar. . . " I trailed off, digging through my memory.

"Yes, Aro's wife." He said.

"So. . . Wait, Aro does have a wife, shit. What a two-timing asshole!"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused by my fit.

"Aro and Tanya. Alice told me he was. . . But. . . This just doesn't make sense," I mumbled.

"Well no one said Aro wouldn't cheat on his own 'mate'." Alex replied bitterly.

"You got a good point. You know after hearing all the stories about the Volturi I already had respect for him, but knowing that he would be involved with another woman loses my respect for him. What a scum bag," I said in clear disgust.

Alex nodded, then looked up at the sky. His hair lightly shifted with the smooth wind, while my wild fire hair slapped me in the face. I always thought of cutting it. . .

"Let's head back." He spoke, standing up. He, like a good man should, held out his hand to me. I grabbed it, standing up swiftly, brushing off the leaves that clung to my bottom. Without warning, Alex embraced me in a hug. I was shocked, too shock to hold him within my arms. I just stood there, my arms limply at my sides. "I've never told anyone but Carlisle my story, thank you for listening and not thinking that I'm a cruel, heartless man for slaughtering my very own parents." He whispered.

I smiled softly. "You never were a cruel heartless man, you were only driven by revenge, I understand you completely."

Alex pulled back, stunned by my response. "How?"

"There was a man, my ex-husband. He killed my daughter, so in return I killed him," I said simply.

Alex looked down, solemn. "I'm sorry I even asked, that must be rough."

"At first, I was depressed. But over time it helped, I guess I'm one of those people who can get right back on their feet after a while," I chuckled.

"You sure are head strong, that's for sure." He muttered. I smiled, even wider.

"Race ya," I challenged.

"Your on!"

We both took off into the night. . .

* * *

**Jacob POV (Because he deserves an Oscar for his rock hard abs and his beautiful body andd. . . I think you get it)**

"Man, you gotta get over her!" Paul said.

"Yeah!" Jared agreed. I rolled my eyes as Paul and Jared exchanged a fist pump and a 'hell yeah'.

"Leave him alone, if he wants to like her, he can like her!" Seth argued. Sometimes, I hate the kid but he could be a freaking angel at times. I continued eating, or more like shoving, the muffin down my throat. Emily finally made the pack and I a plate of her famous blueberry muffins after a successful night of patrol.

"Jared and Paul are right, Bella's a bloodsucker now, our natural enemy. You shouldn't be liking her," Leah sneered. Like always, she stood away from the muffins, saying that she'll end up fat, which is most likely impossible giving that she's a werewolf, she won't get fat.

"Bella will always be the same Bella, no matter what." I growled.

"Okay, she'll be the same boring Bella except that she has no beating heart, cold as Antartica, whiter than white, freaking off the top gorgeous, immensely fast and incredible strong, miss anything?" Embry retorted.

"She sparkles in sunlight!" Quil threw.

"Oh yeah, that just labels freak! Come on, Jake. She's never going to be the same," Embry said.

"C'mon guys, leave him be. He can like whoever he wants to like, it's not your decision." Raven smiled lightly. Raven is a werewolf, except a real werewolf. She came here the night Victoria left and has been a very motherly figure since then. She's tall, super tall, at least 6' 2'' with long black hair and, as Paul would put it, a rockin body. **(AN: Lol, I had to put rockin because I just got done watching 'Click')**

"Thank you, Raven, now will you please slap them all."

Raven smiled playfully. "With pleasure," and like lightning she struck Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared on the side of their heads, only leaving Leah out since the two are practically sisters. I liked Raven a lot, she had a beautiful personality. She is smart, funny, motherly, and down right awesome. She reminded me a lot of my mother before she had died.

I sat back in my seat and laughed. I then realized it was almost time for myself to patrol, making me groan.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I fucking hate patrol, stupid bloodsuckers." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Well who shoved the stick up your ass?" Raven laughed.

"Obviously Bella did," Leah muttered. I glowered heavily at her.

"Will you all stop talking about Bella?!"

"No,"

"Don't feel like it."

"Naw,"

"Nope!"

"Pissing you off is funny so nope!"

"I will!" Seth smiled broadly.

"Will you stop being a freaking kiss up?" Leah sneered.

"I'm not being a kiss up, I'm following alpha's orders and I am being loyal. Why don't you try to act loyal for once." Seth said.

"Alright, shut it! Seth, Paul, and Raven go with me for patrol around the state. Embry, Quil, and Jared patrol from here, Olympia and Port Angeles. The rest, stay here." I said.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"'Kay, boss."

"Cool."

O_O_O_O_O_O

_Do you smell that, Jake? _Seth thought.

_I do, it's light and going strait to the Alaskan boarder. Let's go confront them, I smell more than one. _I thought.

_Got it. _

We sped through the forest, our feet barely touching the ground as we zoomed through the green foliage. A couple of times I made a howl signaling Paul and Raven who were around 20 miles from us.

We soon found the vampires, actually three of them. Two were male and looked unbelievable old, even for a vampire. Their skin looked thin and easy to rip. The woman didn't look like the males, she looked like any ordinary vampire. I then glared at them, red eyes. Human bloodsuckers. We have encountered many since practically every vampire and wolf knows about this, everybody is coming out now, to revolt against those Vulture people.

_It's Volturi you lump of fur! _Leah mentally yelled. I cringed and internally growled.

The vampires tried running faster but eventually Paul caught up with them and stood in front of them, making them come to a stop.

"Listen, pups, we did nothing wrong. We're just running through," one of the Vampires said with ease. I went behind a bush, something I've been doing a lot, and threw on a pair of shorts.

"We understand, you're going to the Cullen's home. Revolting against the Volturi?" I asked.

The female nodded and spoke, "We are. So in a way, we are your allies. Now we understand that you do not like human drinkers but we do not kill humans for blood, we go to a blood bank where my friend Stefan works at. We promise."

"Good, though we are in a desperate time of need we do not care as long as you don't feed on our people. We would usually allow for you to go out of state to feed. The Cullen's are up in Denali where many of your kind are as we speak." I said.

The two men smiled broadly while the woman nodded.

"Thank you, young man. We will see you soon, I bid you a good night and a safe journey home." She said politely.

"Same to you," I murmured. The girl looked so much like Bella, chestnut brown hair, and such a warming voice. Only thing is, she wasn't as beautiful as my perfect Bella. The vampires left quickly, leaving a slight breeze. I turned back around and into the bush to change. As I got in my wolf form, a familiar voice welcomed me.

_Jake?

* * *

_

**If yall don't review a flying monkey will eat all your cookies! So . . . REVIEW!!!**


End file.
